forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Luthic
So Luthic and Grumbar have a secret relationship. Alignment Creep So the demihuman pantheons tend to lean towards certain Alignments; the Seldarine are mostly (if not wholly) Chaotic Good, the Dark Seldarine are mostly Chaotic Evil (with the sole exception of Eilistraee), the Morndinsammen are largely Lawful Good (with the exceptions of Abbarthor, Laduguer and Deep Duerra) and the orcish gods are predominantly Chaotic Evil. I notice that Luthic originally began as Lawful Evil in 2nd Edition; this makes a degree of sense, as orcish women are responsible for rearing the children, maintaining the villages and keeping them running while the men are away warring and fighting (very common occurences). A Lawful Evil goddess would also fit hand-in-glove with the Runeclaws, the orcish monastic order comprised entirely of orcish women devoted to Luthic. Then in subsequent editions of D&D, Luthic progressed to Neutral Evil, then finally to Chaotic Evil. Is there any canonical explanation for Luthic's Alignment shifts thus, or were these shifts simply attempts by subsequent writers to force Luthic into the "correct" orcish Alignment? (I myself would love to see more diversity among the demihuman gods and their Alignments. If you want to play a Wood Elf Monk, for example, you must either dip outside the Seldarine for an appropriate monastic order (and come up with a good reason why an elf would serve a non-elven god) or you must hunt down one of those rare monastic orders which couldn't give a toss about gods and pantheons, ie. the Long Death or the Old Order. The distinct lack of Lawful or ethically Neutral elven gods does profoundly limit the options for playing elven monks and elven paladins.) BloodyBay from YouTube (talk) 10:02, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not sure of the answer to your actual question, but elven culture is not supposed to have monks or paladins, probably because of its religious world view. In any case, this is not a problem in terms of the setting; it's self-consistent. :Adventurers are always exceptions to the rules anyhow. An elven monk is already weird, regardless of which deity she or he serves. :~ Lhynard (talk) 13:05, May 25, 2016 (UTC) The alignment shift is less about Luthic and more about edition changes and orcs in general. In 1e and 2e, all orcs were lawful evil, and Gruumsh and all the orc gods were LE too, except Shargaas. In 3e, orcs were made chaotic evil (which made more sense with how they're generally depicted), and most of the orc gods followed or shifted to the right: Gruumsh became CE, Luthic became NE, Shargaas CE. In 4e, they changed the alignment system: LE was gone, NE became just Evil, and CE stayed as it was. Gruumsh stayed CE, Luthic apparently didn't fit just Evil, and was shunted further to the right, to CE. So, Luthic hasn't changed that I know of, but retcons, the changing alignment system, and altered depiction of orcs has shunted her steadily more toward Chaos. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:30, May 25, 2016 (UTC)